


Lost in the Maze

by charsd773



Category: Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Corn - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, M/M, fall - Freeform, i really dont know man, still hockey player sirius black but relevant for like one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charsd773/pseuds/charsd773
Summary: Coops take their brothers to a corn maze, and Jules and Regulus get up to some mischief.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Fic-O-Ween 2020 (A Halloween SW/C2C Fic Fest)





	Lost in the Maze

**Author's Note:**

> wow this ended up being different than I originally planned, but then I took a visit to a corn maze and it inspired this! I don't know what else to say but I hope you like it!!?  
> credit for the characters and general universe to lumosinlove !! a true queen  
> and thanks to bblgumbby (opaleyedragon on tumblr) for organizing this fest, you rock!

Sirius looked down at Remus, who was standing beside him with the lantern casting long shadows against the entrance to the corn maze. 

"We're really going in there?"

"Yes."

"You know it's going to be dark soon." 

"That's what the lanterns are for, baby. It won't be scary, c’mon, I'll hold your hand."

"I was planning on holding your hand anyways, I'm just saying. What if the batteries in these things die?" 

Remus laughed. "Then we'll have Regulus and Jules to protect us. Plus I doubt the fair would just let two people stay missing in the maze." 

"Speaking of- where'd those two go?" Sirius craned his neck to look around behind them, stalling for sure, but Remus just smiled fondly. "They were right behind us in line for lanterns."

Turning to look for their missing younger brothers as well, Remus couldn't help but laugh again when he saw both of them approaching from the food carts. Regulus held his lantern in one hand, and both of them were holding cones of cotton candy larger than their heads. 

"Allons-y?" Regulus asked as they approached, before taking a bite out of his cotton candy. 

"Oui," Sirius replied, taking Remus' free hand in his own. "Let's go." The words were confident, but Sirius didn't move to walk into the maze first. To be fair, Remus thought, it already looked darker than several minutes ago, the light from their two lanterns casting eerie shadows onto their faces. 

"You know you don't actually have to look like you're walking to your death?" Regulus grinned from behind Sirius. 

Sirius mumbled something low in French that Remus couldn't quite catch, before he replied, "I'm just deciding which way to go first, thank you very much. You can go ahead if you'd like."

Jules gasped and ran to the front of the group. "We should have a race! Me and Regulus versus you two! First ones to get to the middle of the maze win!"

Sirius smiled at Jules' enthusiasm, but faltered looking into the ever darkening maze. 

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Regulus added, moving around to stand next to Julian. "Sirius probably won't want to though, he knows we'll win." Regulus finished his sentence in a stage whisper to Julian, but Remus immediately saw the effect it had on his boyfriend. His jaw clenched for a moment, and he looked up towards the sky as if willing the last glowing traces of the sunset to help him resist the obvious challenge from his brother. Remus squeezed his hand, knowing what was coming. 

"You know what Jules, you're on." Remus answered for him, and Sirius squeezed his hand twice in return.

The apples of Julian’s cheeks were flush a bit pink with excitement and the sugar rush in equal parts. “The only rule is no running- I’ve got the shortest legs so, uh, that’d basically be cheating. That’s all. Readysetgo!”

Remus looked on with raised eyebrows as Jules took the path to the right first, Regulus falling behind him with his lantern raised and cotton candy in hand, calling a jovial, “Bonne chance,” behind him.

Sirius released a breath and pulled Remus forward by the hand, “Okay, let’s do this.”

“I really shouldn’t love how it took one tiny jab for you to get competitive against your little brother and a nine-year-old.”

“And we’re already behind, mon loup, allons-y.”

~~~~~

Something Regulus found he surprisingly liked about Julian Lupin was how much he talked.

True, when they first met Jules was shy, but as the months went by and they each had gotten to spend more time with each other, it seemed like the kid always had something he was dying to talk about. Regulus liked this because it meant they could be in each other’s company without having to worry about contributing more than he wanted to any conversation. It was entertaining trying to follow his young train of thought, and there was something so honest and blunt about the way the kid spoke about his surroundings that Regulus appreciated being in the company of it.

“Regulus you don’t have to walk that slow.”

“It’s because I think we’re lost. I’m sure I’ve seen that same trampled corn stalk three times.”

“That’s just because every pathway looks the same,” he waved his empty cotton candy cone around, not at all discouraged by their lack of progress. “Can you tell if we’re closer to the middle?”

“This corn is a good two feet taller than me, I can see just as much as you can.” Regulus grimaced. As much as he was giving Sirius shit earlier for being competitive, he also had a strong will to win, especially when he was the one to initiate the challenge. It was then that he got an idea. “Jules let me finish my cotton candy, then you’re going on my shoulders. We’re not losing this.”

“I can help you out with that if you want?”

~~~~~

Sirius had led them into no fewer than four dead ends before he began to get frustrated. All of the sunlight was gone, and Sirius was now holding the lantern, as if controlling the light source would help him figure out which way to go next.

“This maze is rigged,” Sirius decided, as he sat down on a hay bale conveniently placed at this dead end as if to say ‘just sit down for a minute, you won’t be figuring this maze out any time soon’.

“We’re not doing too badly,” Remus reasoned with a soft smile, placing a hand on Sirius’ cheek and smoothing over his furrowed brow with his thumb. “We haven’t been eaten by coyotes yet, and you get the cutest look of concentration on your face when you’re focused on something.”

“It’s getting cold and I don’t know how to get us out of here.” Sirius wrapped his muscular arms around Remus, and rested his head on his chest.

Remus smiled into Sirius’ hair, before kissing the top of his head and replying, “Well let’s just go back a bit then. We know every path this way is a dead end, so if we just undo our steps a bit, we can try a new way. And we’re doing this  _ together,  _ baby, it’s not just on you.”

Shifting to look up into Remus’ face, his eyes crinkling and warm, and his cheeks rosy and cold, it would have been impossible in that moment for Sirius not to stand up and kiss him. So he did. They only broke apart after several long moments to breathe, and as they made their way back down the path, arms around each other, Sirius couldn’t seem to remember what he was frustrated about in the first place.

~~~~~

“And you’re sure that’s them?” Regulus asked, holding tightly onto Julian’s calves as he knelt on Regulus’ shoulders to get the best view over the top of the corn.

“Yep,” Julian confirmed, holding the empty paper cone like he would a telescope. “That’s the only other light in the whole maze.”

“Then we’re probably way closer to them than either of us are getting to the center,” Regulus reasoned. “Merde, you have bony knees- I need to put you down. Besides, I think I have a better plan than trying to win this race.”

“If we’re thinking the same thing,” Jules conspired, not pausing as Regulus lowered him back to the ground, “then this is gonna be  _ awesome _ .”

~~~~~

Sirius jumped and looked behind him again, he could’ve sworn that the crunching sound was louder that time.

“Loops, I know I’m not making it up, I just heard it again,” he said, trying to hold out the lantern to make the light stretch as far into the distance as possible.

“I heard it too, but I’m telling you it’s just the wind. Or- or a cornstalk breaking,” Remus asserted, but pressed his own back to Sirius’ just in case. That last sound really was louder.

Just then, the wind picked up for just a few seconds, long enough for both Remus and Sirius to pick up another faint sound, something between a giggle and a hiss, among the rattle of tall corn stalks surrounding them in the dark. Sirius held the lantern out farther, and found one of Remus’ hands with his own.

~~~~~

Julian tried to muffle another laugh as Regulus shushed him, and they were both glad for the wind that muffled the sound of the two of them moving among the cornstalks. With their lantern turned off, they could see their siblings’ light a few yards ahead of them still, and moving closer without being too loud was slow going. Whenever there was a larger gust of wind, they moved forward until there were only a few rows of corn between them and their targets. If Sirius shined his light the right way, he might have seen them. Then, to Regulus’ delight, something truly wonderful happened.

~~~~~

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Sirius whisper-shouted into the night as his lantern flickered a few times before going out for good. He gave it a few good whacks, but nothing happened. “Remus, what do we do?”

Remus held onto the front of Sirius’ jacket, barely able to make out his face in the dark, and guided him back the way they came once again. “Let’s just go back to the entrance, we can wait for Reg and Jules there. We’ll just get more turned around in the dark.”

“I feel eyes on me. You don’t feel eyes on you? Fuck- I  _ feel _ them.”

“Let’s go back,” Remus pulled on Sirius’ arm. “It’s probably just-”

_ “Re what the fuck is that?” _ Sirius shrilly whispered, looking up and above Remus’ head. 

The panic in his voice made Remus whip around, and then stumble back into Sirius’ chest upon seeing the black outline of a tall figure just feet away from them. 

The wind picked up, the cornfield rattled like a threatened snake, and suddenly the figure shouted with a burst of light-

“BOO!”

Remus gasped and flinched back, but the shout from in front of him honestly paled in comparison to the screech that came from the 6’3” professional hockey player now crouching behind him.

It also took Remus a moment too long to realize that the burst of light came from the lantern his little brother was holding as he sat on Regulus’ shoulders.

“ _ Re!”  _ Jules shouted in between laughs. “Oh my goodness we  _ got _ you!”

Regulus was laughing harder than Remus had ever seen him, so hard it was silent, and it was a miracle that he lifted Jules down from his shoulders without dropping him.

“Holy shit,” he wheezed. “I knew it was going to be good but  _ holy shit _ .”

“Did we get you Remus? Were you scared?” Jules made a goofy face into the light of the lantern, and started laughing with Regulus all over again.

“You two…” a meek voice came from behind Remus, and a head of black hair finally peeked over his shoulder. “How long were you two waiting to do that?”

“Only a- only a couple minutes,” Regulus laughed, then took a deep breath and reached into his shirt pocket and grabbed his phone from where the camera was facing out. “And we get to watch it over and over and over…”

“Jeez,” Remus laughed, and soon he was laughing as hard as Julian still was. “Well played guys.”

“I’m just glad we have a working light again,” Sirius said with relief, hugging Remus from behind. His heart was still pounding. “Can we please go home? I am so done with the corn maze.”

“Agreed,” Remus chuckled and wrapped an arm around Sirius’ waist to walk out together. “Regulus you better send me that video.”

“ _ Non,  _ that video is not leaving your phone.”

“Too late, it’s sent.”


End file.
